I had No Idea
by Trying2StayHopeful
Summary: "Well, I'm kinda your ghost stalker"/ "I'm gonna kill myself to be with you, tonight." "What! NO! DON"T. YOU. DARE"/ "I just wish I had met you before you died... We could've got married, had kids, we could've even been partners. Me writing, you singing" "I Know. Me too."/ -Mini Series-


I had No Idea

**Heylo peeps. This is a mini story and this first chapter, I'm writing while I'm waiting for my sisters to finish piano so I can take my lesson. It is not edited, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Austin and Ally, but sadly, I don't technically, I don't own anything. It's all my parents' stuff and being a minor sucks.**

**Anywaysies, on to the story!**

_(This is my Line break. Um Mele Kalikimaka)_

She started brushing her teeth. The others will be here soon. Shoot. I thought I would have a little more time alone with her.

"Hey doofus" Trish said as she materialized.

"Hey Austin" Kira said as she materialized as well, along with Dallas, Elliot, Dez, Nelson, Megan, Cassidy, and DeeDee.

Well, the others aside, _she_ started to brush her hair and got into the bed. She said her prayers and fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow. Her face scrunched up, like she was in pain and I panicked and took a step closer to her at the same time Kira did. Kira moved closer to her.

"Wait… It's alright, just growing pain." Kira declared and the others and I breathed-well, if a ghost can breathe a sigh of relief.

A tear slid down her face.

"So… lonely…" She muttered in her sleep.

My heart broke. All the others rushed to console her, to be stopped by Trish. "Hey. Austin's got this. He knows her the best and has hung around her the most. We can't. This is Austin's territory." Trish says softly. "Thanks Trish." I say. "No prob." Trish replies with a soft smile. I lean down and take in her sleeping form as I Bend down and whisper in her ear, "It's all right. I'll stay with you okay? Forever and Always." And kiss her forehead. She smiles in her sleep like she heard me and I can't help but smile as well.

_(This is my line break… Um Merry Christmas?)_

It's 6:30 AM and the others have left. She goes through her daily routine, and as always, she takes one look in the mirror as a tear rolls down her cheek and she says to herself, "You can do this Ally." She fakes a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, and as always, my heart breaks. Today, I can't take it anymore and I press a kiss to her cheek and she gasps and cups her cheek. Then, she looks in the mirror again and laughs. A genuine laugh, which I haven't heard her laugh in a long time. I smile. "Whoever's there, thank you. Now, if this can last me the whole day" She says, smiling a genuine smile, which I also haven't seen in a long time. Cue cheery singsong voice. We're making progress!

She gets to school and goes into her honors history class.

"Hey Ally," Elizabeth says.

"Hey Liz," Ally replies with that fake smile.

"Hey Austin," Elizabeth whispers.

"Hey Beth" I reply.

You see, Elizabeth is the only human I've met who can see me when I don't want to be seen. She is different. She also _really _has voices in her head. Now that aside, I am forever 17, so I never finished my education. I decided, I would learn things with Ally by going to her school and paying attention to the teacher.

_(Another line break. Um Feliz Navidad)_

The next class comes and it is my favorite class of Ally's. It's her band class. Ally plays piano so she gets herm stuff and sets up on the piano and starts playing one of the songs she wrote herself. I know this one, so I start singing along with her playing.

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feelin' like I'm nothing_

_You, putting down the weaker man_

Ally looks right at me, but she can't see me. But, she looks bewildered.

"Who sang that? I can feel you here and that's my song only I know that song." Ally says.

"Um can you hear me?" I ask.

"Yes I can." Ally replies.

Well, here goes nothing. I make an effort so she can see me, but she can't see me unless she believes.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I ask.

"Yes I do." Ally replies.

The magic words. Now she can see me.

"Hi Ally, My name is Austin Moon and I'm your ghost protector/stalker." I say nervously while scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh. Why me?" Ally asks, confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean why me? I'm not interesting and I'm a terrible person. So, why me?" Ally asks.

"Seriously? You do know at night time, there is a group of ghosts who gather to protect you while you sleep?" I deadpan.

"What why?" Ally says, totally confuzzled. (Haha Confuzzled. I love that word)

"Really? How much time do we have? 'Cause I can go on about great things about you. Y'know what, here's ten. One, your laugh, two your smile, three, your voice, four, the songs you write, five, your singing voice, six, the way you dance, seven, your kindness, eight, your eyes, nine, your little guard that you have, ten, your adorable innocence." I say.

Ally flashes a sad smile. "Thanks, but you don't know what you're talking about."

She is kinda making me upset so, I kiss her and pull back after what seems like hours, but was onoly minutes. Guess what? She kissed back!

"If you were so terrible, would I be in love with you?" I practically yell before I cover my mouth because I just now realized what I just said and did.

Oh God.

_(Last Line break. Um Me-rii Kurisumasu)_

**Sooooo whaddaya think? BTW, My line breaks were Merry Christmas in different Languages (Hawaiian, English, Spanish, and Japanese) Next Chapter will be up soon, anywaysies, I'm out.**

**^Elina-Ann^**


End file.
